


Put that pride away, have a hug

by sircantus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is very sleep deprived so chapter two got Soft, Comfort, Dadza, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hmm feels, I Have No Money - Freeform, I am just a small child who is so tired, I am just here to throw story at you, Im definitely not gonna remember writing like half of this, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Bonding, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, time to make Tommy stubborn as fuck while also having him be sorta endearing, weeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: If there’s one thing Tommy’s absolutely sure of, it’s that he can handle himself. Sure, sure, sometimes having a partner, having some assistance, that’s cool! He’s a big man, though, he doesn’t need it.(Except for the times when he kinda does)---My heart hurts! Time to ignore my homework and write some comfort or something cuz I’m Sad.5+1 thing, five times Tommy gets help without asking, plus one time where he asks for help and gets it too.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 41
Kudos: 474





	1. River water

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I'm doing? No. Am I tired and sad and just wanna write? Yea
> 
> Am I going to speedwrite this for tonight and end up not sleeping? Maybe so, but we'll see
> 
> Here ya go
> 
> (Also don't think too hard about the background and stuff, just know that SBI is chilling together, it's minecraft, bleh)

In Tommy’s defense, he did not hear the creeper coming.

Literally a minute beforehand, he had climbed up to the small ledge in the forest, looked off and whistled at the rushing water below, the river quick and loud. Told himself mentally to not fall off, because that would be inconvenient, and very bad. 

Then he got an axe, went to work on a nearby tree. He just needed some wood, just a bit, some logs to stock up on so he doesn’t have to go out for supplies again. It wasn’t even dark, the sun was high up in the sky, a bit warm on his face as he swung into the wood, a loud thunk sounding out each time. 

Just a few trees, he reasoned. 

Although, this little cliff was cool, maybe he would do something with it, once he’s cleared off the trees around him. He was planning on staying on the solid, low ground and just chopping whatever trees he could find, but he saw the cool cliff and his brain immediately went ‘ooh, I wonder how the river looks from up there’ and now here he is. 

Overall, kinda worth it, the river looks a little cool. There’s trees up here. He found a mushroom. It’s the little things. 

He swings again, iron cutting into log, chopping it up so he can put it away for later. The tree was mostly cut down, now, the stump still standing, not for long of course, but it stayed as Tommy got distracted, looking off the cliff again, peering at the river below. 

It was loud, and Tommy had half an idea of jumping in, then decided that would be annoying, because then his clothes would get wet, he would be cold, and everything would be terrible, and it would be so, so bad. Then he would have to curse the cliff out, because it’s obviously the cause of all his frustrations, and he doesn’t want to do that. Too much work, cussing out a cliff. 

Although, maybe he could mine here? He doesn’t have a pickaxe with him, but he could travel back. He probably wouldn’t get lost, he’s not that far from base. 

No, no, he would never get lost, he has the best sense of direction. He’s like a gps. Tommyinnit doesn’t get lost, the forest gets lost. If Tommy happens to be in a spot he didn’t mean to be in, that’s on the trees. Stupid trees. 

Taking a pebble from the grass under his feet, Tommy chucks it off the ledge, watching it fall into the river, getting washed away under the water, never to be seen again. Maybe it got carried downstream, maybe it fell below, and it sits at the bottom of the river with it’s other new rock friends. Tommy wouldn’t know. He’s not a pebble. 

He’s also not going to follow the pebble. Because, again, cold, wet, blah blah, we’ve been over this. He’s here for wood, and this river is being a bitch, because it’s distracting him by being all cool and loud. How rude. 

Although, he doesn’t get to choose on whether or not he’s going to follow that pebble, because as he turns around to give his attention back to the fallen tree, he comes face to face with something green. 

There’s a hissing noise. 

“Oh FUCK-” Tommy stumbles back, strangly smelling gunpowder as the hiss practically echoes in his ears, his heart rate jumping way too high way too fast. He could use the axe in his hand, could try punching it and running, but it’s _right_ _there_ , and Tommy’s already taken a step back, and before he knows it, he’s screaming and falling backwards, nothing but air behind him. 

The world tilts, and he lets go of his axe, kicking his legs and screaming, hitting water, which chills him to the bone as soon as he’s submerged. He faintly hears a boom, and there’s pieces of dirt and rock that fall into the river with him, dropping into the water as Tommy kicks and waves his arms to get his head above water. 

He does manage it, gasping for breath as he’s able to push his head past the surface, but then he nearly chokes on water right after, the currents pushing too fast against him. He kicks his legs, tries holding out his arms, he’s pretty sure Wilbur’s gone over this, about swimming, something something, keep calm, something something, arm motions. 

That was a while ago though, in a calm lake. He wasn’t really paying attention. 

Right now he’s in a roaring river, thrown off by a creeper, choking on water, feeling the burn in his throat as he sputters and coughs, panic taking a hold of his heart and making it just as cold as the currents around him, pushing him around and not letting him get his footing-

There’s a big splash nearby, and for a second Tommy thinks that the little cliff he fell off of just collapsed, but then somebody is slamming into him in the water, and he screams again. 

He kicks and tries to fight them, even though he’s literally drowning in a river, and when he tries to pull back a fist to punch, he finds that he’s getting lifted above the surface, arms tight around his waist, tugging them both to the side of the river. 

Tommy practically gets thrown, pulled out of the water and slamming onto the solid, dry grass, and he just coughs, swears, then rolls over with a groan. 

“Hey, hey, no, don’t die.” He hears, and Tommy lifts his head to look at Technoblade, who grabs Tommy by the arm, pulling him. “Wilbur would literally kill me if you died.”

“What the fuck.” Tommy gives as an eloquent response, teeth chattering as he does. He pushes his hair back, wiping a hand over his face, as Techno tries squeezing out his own hair with a frown. “Where did you come from?!”

“I was  _ going _ to come get you because Phil said dinner was ready.” Techno deadpans, narrowing his eyes out Tommy, who tries to give an angry glare back, but the intimidation is lost, since he’s soaking wet and shivering like hell. “Then I see you jumping into a river-”

“I did not jump in!” Tommy yells, punching Techno in the arm. It doesn’t do much. “No, no, look, there’s that cliff over there-” He leans in towards Techno, points further down the river, to where he was before. 

Techno turns to it, looking at Tommy with an exasperated face. “You climbed a cliff!?” 

“It looked cool!” Tommy defends, then he realizes that isn’t the best defence, and he tries again. “I did not  _ jump _ , I was technically, thrown off.” He says matter of factly, brushing off his shirt, like that will help the fact it’s soaked.

Techno pauses, holding onto Tommy’s arm with one hand, his braid over his shoulder with the other. “ _ Who _ threw you off?” 

“A fucking creeper.” Tommy bitterly responds, and Techno lets a sigh of relief at knowing he doesn’t have to go beat up someone today. 

He wraps an arm over Tommy’s shoulders, pulling him close, ignoring the way Tommy complains and scratches at his hand. 

“Would you fucking get off, I am not dead- Oh, I lost my  _ axe- _ this is your fault-” Tommy says quickly, cutting himself off repeatedly, hitting Techno in the chin, trying to pull his arm off, then deciding that he’s tired and leaning against Techno instead. 

“How is this my fault.” Techno asks, rubbing at his eye, Tommy pushing his feet against the grass to try and annoy Techno, making them both lean a bit to the left. “You’re the one who jumped into the river.”

“I did not jump into the- there was a creeper!” Tommy sighs loudly, frustration right from his heart, and he takes a deep breath in like he’s about to go into a rant, about to start talking non-stop, and Techno mentally prepares himself for the petty insults, when Tommy just goes quiet, collapsing against him, huffing. 

Technoblade gives Tommy a surprised look, but Tommy doesn’t notice, instead trying to lean back as far as possible into Techno, frowning intensely. 

He’s still shivering. 

Somehow, Techno is not cold, instead he’s like a literal furnace, unaffected by the cold waters of the stream, and Tommy just glares into the grass, feeling the quick adrenaline drain out, leaving only the heavy feeling of exhaustion behind. 

Techno’s arm squeezes around his shoulders, and Tommy doesn’t look back at him, instead he digs a finger into his shoe, feeling something poke him in the foot. His hands tremble as he tries to search into his shoe, and he ends up just pulling his shoe off, turning it upside down and watching a pebble fall out. 

Huh.

“There is a rock in my shoe.” Tommy mutters, grabbing the pebble from the ground, holding it with two fingers and putting his shoe to the side. 

“That’s nice, Tommy, that’s great, can you put your shoe back on now-”

“I’m blaming this pebble for me falling off a cliff.” He announces, then puts the pebble into his pocket, grabbing his shoe and slipping out of Techno’s grip, getting to his feet without a shoe on. “I hate pebbles now.”

Techno looks up at him with a strained face, like he can’t tell if he wants to laugh or sigh in exasperation. He chooses to just take a deep breath instead, dealing with the way Tommy crosses his arms, looking down at Technoblade with a frown. 

“Sure. Pebbles suck.”

“They do, they do-” Tommy nods, hopping a little on his feet, turning around to walk back into the trees so they can make their way back, but he gets pulled back with a hand on his shoulder.

“Put your shoe on, don’t just walk barefoot-”

“I’m not walking barefoot, I have socks, you idiot-”

“That’s not-” Techno holds a hand to Tommy’s face to shut him up, Tommy making an annoyed noise. “Alright. I’m tired, I’m soaked, come on.” He jerks his hand back when it looks like Tommy’s about to bite him. 

“I  _ was _ going, you were-”

“No, I- put on your  _ shoe- _ ”

“No, I will not, in fact, I will just take off my other shoe-” Tommy goes to do just that, Techno smacking his hand away from his foot. 

“Stop it.” 

“You stop it.”

“I pull you out of a river and save your life and this is the treatment I get?” Techno asks, although it’s lighthearted, and he raises his eyebrows with a grin as he says it. 

“Excuse me, I did not ask you to pull me out of that river, fuck you, I had it under control, I was swimming and everything-”

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

“-and you came in and dragged me out like, like, a fishing rod, or some shit-” 

Internally, Tommy’s incredibly grateful for the fact he got pulled out, for the fact that Technoblade was there, because choking on water and trying to pull himself out was terrible, and he hated the way the water was so  _ cold _ . 

Externally, though, he will swear. Because that’s much easier to do rather than deal with the shaky feeling in his heart and the relief of not drowning. 

“Gimme a piggyback ride.” Tommy demands, waving his shoe around, tugging at Techno’s arm. 

“And why would I do that?” Techno asks, Tommy narrowing his eyes. 

“Because I nearly drowned, and I am very sad and cold.” Tommy says, but it’s way too artificial to be anything other than sarcastic. “Also if you don’t, I will start swearing. Very, very loudly-”

“Please don’t do that.”

“ _ FUCK- _ ”

“ _ Okay _ , y’know what, let’s just get back.” Techno says, Tommy grinning. 

They go back through the forest with Technoblade carrying Tommy on his back, Tommy holding his shoe in one hand, and having a small pebble in his pocket. 

Tommy passes out by the time they get back to the house, not hearing Phil yell ‘what the hell happened to you two-!?’


	2. Mean stone bricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm I feel tired but that's okay

The house that Tommy lives in is a generally good house, he’d say. 

He’s lived in it most of his life, he knows it fairly well. Knows the garden like the back of his hand, knows the perfect hiding spots from many, many games of hide and seek, when he was younger. 

There’s a wooden panel on the floor in the hallway that creaks when you step on it. There’s a broken corner on the kitchen counter, the result of stupid dares and a iron sword. There’s a dent in Tommy’s wall that he’s hidden with his bed frame for over a year now. 

The stove sometimes makes a weird click noise when it burns. The attic creaks whenever the wind blows too harsh. The stone path outside has a singular brick that juts out.

The stone thing is a new one, and also Tommy’s just tripped over said brick. 

It’s a warm day, the sun isn’t too bad and the wind blows just barely. Techno and Wilbur had gone off to the nearby village to grab some things for dinner today. Tommy didn’t go, choosing instead to stay home, with Phil, who was currently inside, reading a book in the kitchen. 

Wearing shorts seemed like a good idea when he woke up, with the warmth of the daylight. Now he curses the fact he chose shorts at all, because if he had worn pants, maybe falling to the ground wouldn't have hurt like a bitch. 

Tommy hisses in pain when his knees hit the pavement, and he almost immediately gets right back to his feet, almost wanting to move on like he never fell, but there’s the sharp sting of scrapes on his skin, and it’s pretty hard to ignore. 

Instead of looking down at his knees to properly see the damage, he turns around and glares at the brick responsible for him tripping and he kicks the tip of his shoe against it. It doesn’t budge, and Tommy kicks it again, before thinking that he could totally fix this. 

Sitting down on the ground and carefully making sure his knees aren’t touching anything, he ignores the fact there’s a dull pain spreading on his legs, and instead he grabs a rock and starts digging around the brick in the ground, disrupting the packed layer of dirt keeping it in place. 

He glances at his knees once, only because he had rested his arm on it and immediately regretted it with the sting that came soon after, and he wasn’t exactly glad to find out that he was bleeding. 

This stupid brick takes higher priority right now, though, and it’s not like he’s going to die from some scraped knees, so he continues with his inefficient way of digging. After lots of persistence, the brick comes loose, and he’s able to pry it out, holding the grey block in his hands as he gets to his feet again, still ignoring the way his legs ache. 

Holding the brick up in front of him, Tommy wonders what shall be the fate of this rather rude piece of rock, because it tripped him, and obviously, he needs revenge. 

Death it is. 

Except, he doesn’t really know how to kill a rock. He could smash it, but that takes work, and he doesn’t feel like using his pickaxe to smash apart one measly rock. 

Lava is a good contender, if Tommy dropped this thing into a lava pool, it would probably melt. Never to be seen again, burnt into nothingness. 

Do rocks burn, though?

Tommy considers going to Phil for help, and he thinks, no, Phil wouldn’t want to hear this, wasn’t he reading a book or something? 

About a minute and a half later, Tommy is waltzing into the kitchen with loud, confident steps, holding a brick over his head. 

“Phil!” He announces, Phil looking up from his book, from where he’s sitting by the table, and his face looks surprised as he sees Tommy with what looks to be a part of the front path, and also with his knees entirely banged up. “How do I kill this brick?”

Phil stares for a moment, eyes glancing down to Tommy’s injury, and Tommy just keeps the brick in the air, waiting for Wisdom. “How do you  _ what _ ?”

“I want to kill this brick. Tell me how.” Tommy nods, and he puts the brick onto the counter, Phil holding back an amused scoff and getting up from his seat. 

“I would ask if that’s from the path outside, but more important, what happened to your knees?”

Tommy waves a hand. “I fell. But Phil-”

“Oh god, you’re bleeding, mate.” 

“Yes, I noticed, I’ll get it later-” Tommy takes a step back as Phil looks down at his legs with a frown. 

“Uh-huh.” Phil reaches over to the counter, grabbing the brick with a snort. He puts it back down, pats a hand onto the counter. “I’ll get the med kit.”

“No, the brick-” Tommy tries to say as Phil turns around, feathers of his wings brushing against his face for a moment, throwing him off. 

“Getting the kit!” Phil chimes, and Tommy huffs, looking at the counter. 

He grabs the brick and runs, shoes tapping against the floor as he runs out the door, onto the stone path. 

“Tommy!” He hears Phil call, and grins, feeling giddy at the feeling of committing a crime. Well, he hasn’t committed any crimes, but he feels like he has, and that’s what counts here. 

He runs into the forest, deciding that maybe lava isn’t an option. Gonna shelf that idea for now. Instead, burying it is a good option C, and he runs past the trees to find a good spot for him to put the rock into dirt. 

Pausing in the forest, he doesn’t notice the shadow that passes him from the sky, and just as he sees a spot where it looks like he could probably dig a hole, there’s a gust of air from above him and hands yanking him off the ground. 

“No, wait-!” Tommy screams, kicking his feet as he’s pulled into the air. He throws the brick to the side, hardly a concern anymore, and instead focuses on grabbing onto Phil, who maneuvers them both above the trees and back to the house. “I just found a good spot, come on-!”

Phil just laughs, Tommy shrieking when they go higher into the sky for a bit, then swoop back down, Tommy wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and holding on for dear life. 

It’s not that Tommy’s never flown before, he has, multiple times when he was smaller, Phil taking him up to see the clouds. But it’s been a while, and he was not expecting to get picked up off the ground all of a sudden. 

They land on the cursed stone path in front of the house, Phil putting Tommy back down on his feet, and he gives a curious look to the ground, where there’s a brick missing from the path. 

“I’m guessing you tripped here?” Phil asks, Tommy huffing and fixing his hair. 

“Yeah.” 

Phil hums, waving a hand for Tommy to follow him into the house, and Tommy has a slight urge to just start sprinting the opposite direction, just because. He doesn’t, though, he instead follows Phil, because he knows that if he ran, Phil would just pick him up off the ground again. 

They go back into the kitchen, a somewhat familiar box sitting on the counter, and Tommy pulls himself up onto the counter, swinging his legs and making a face at the ache that comes with it. 

Phil goes to grab a rag, running it under the sink before squeezing it out, then coming back over to Tommy, who holds his hand out for the rag so he can clean off the dried blood on his knees. Phil does it for him, instead of giving it over. 

He mumbles out an apology at Tommy wincing, and scrubs dirt and blood away, Tommy reaching over to the box beside him to pull out some bandaids. 

Laying them out next to him, he orders them in a neat pile, and when Phil puts the rag to the side and holds out a hand, he gives one over without complaint. 

There’s a sense of embarrassment, with having to take care of such a childish injury, falling into his knees, scraping them. But it’s just Phil in the house, and while Will and Techno will definitely give him shit for it later, he doesn’t mind Phil right now.

Sure, he could have taken care of it himself, he totally would have, after he finished burying that brick, but Phil can be stubborn, and he’s pretty sure that Phil would have been all worried and annoying if Tommy went to patch it up himself. 

Phil’s hands are careful as he presses down the adhesive of the bandaid onto Tommy’s knees so it’ll stick, and Tommy fiddles with the small pile of bandaids beside him, trying to pretend he doesn’t notice how Phil smiles warmly at him. 

“There we are.” Phil announces, patting his palms onto Tommy’s legs, taking the pile of bandages and putting them back into the box. “All done.”

Tommy nods, hopping off the counter, and he runs for the front door, off to go find that stupid brick. Phil watches him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are SHORT, woe
> 
> I might edit it later, when I'm more awake, but right now, I shall thank you for reading, and I will go listen to the rain and wind fighting outside my window


	3. Rainy nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter had no business taking so long to complete

  
  


The best days of the month, in Tommy’s opinion, are definitely the days where Tubbo stays over for a sleepover. 

Tubbo comes over often enough to where he could be standing in the kitchen with a bowl of soup, and nobody in the house would bat an eye. Phil would give a polite greeting, maybe, ask how he’s doing, but other than that, it’s not that uncommon to just give a nod and watch as Tubbo waltzes around like he lives here. 

He’s here often enough that he has his own drawer of clothes in Tommy’s closet, and has an extra pair of shoes by the front door. Phil always makes extra dinner in case Tubbo hasn’t eaten yet, and Tubbo’s always bringing a container of pastries from Niki. It’s a good living arrangement, and while Tommy wants to have a home one day with him and Tubbo, on their own, right now they stick with Tubbo visiting almost every other day, coming from his own home, which is only about a fifteen minute walk away. 

It’s pretty common for Niki to walk with Tubbo through the trees over to the house, sometimes with Ranboo, sometimes with Fundy. And each time, the second Tommy sees Tubbo approaching from the treeline, there’s no stopping him, he’s getting out of the house and he’s  _ running _ . 

One weird tradition they have, their way of greeting each other, is that the second they see each other, they go into a full on sprint, running like death is on their heels. Then right before they meet in the middle, Tommy stops in this tracks and Tubbo launches himself at Tommy, and it’s up to their luck that day on whether or not they’re going to slam into the floor and get a possible injury. 

Wilbur finds it funny. Phil thinks it’s endearing. Tubbo’s always convinced he could run faster. 

The sky is dimmer than usual today, clouds blocking out the sun, a threat of rain later on tonight. It’s slightly cold, a bit of a chill coming from the window as Tommy leans against it, staring out into the forest for Tubbo to arrive. 

Technoblade and Wilbur are sitting in the living room with him, Techno on the couch, reading a book in his hands. Wilbur’s leaning against him, his chin on Techno’s shoulder as he skims the pages with Techno. Wilbur’s not all that interested in what the book is about, but Techno still waits until Wilbur’s finished the page before he turns to the next one. 

The glass of the window is cold against Tommy’s fingertips as he pokes at it, and he taps his nails against the glass with a huff, hoping that Tubbo will get here before the rain starts. 

“Boys, I’m making mushroom soup!” Phil calls from the kitchen, Tommy turning his head to the doorway for a moment, glancing at Wilbur and Techno. “Anyone want some?”

Techno turns the page of his book, Wilbur poking at his arm. “Techno wants some!” Wilbur calls out, and Technoblade doesn’t say otherwise. 

“I’m good.” Tommy tells Phil, and turns back to the window, back on watch. He’s glad to find as he turns back to the trees, there are two figures in the distance, coming from the treelines, following the faint path that leads off into the forest. One of them gives a wave. 

“Tubbo’s here!” He yells, and jumps to his feet, running for the door. 

“There he goes.” Techno says, Wilbur snorting, but Tommy doesn’t hear them, swinging the door open and doing into a sprint, brushing off the slight chill of outside in favor of making distance. 

Tubbo spots him as he comes out the door, and takes off from Niki’s side, grinning wide as he runs for Tommy, and Tommy’s shoes skid across the dirt when he stops, his arms stretched out wide. He only gets two seconds to brace himself before Tubbo’s jumping at him. 

He slams into Tommy, the two of them laughing and also screaming as Tommy can’t keep his balance, they both go falling into the ground, rolling across the grass. 

“Careful!” Niki yells, but it’s a bit late for that, seeing as Tubbo’s already tackled them both into the ground, and Tommy is wheezing for the air in his lungs, Tubbo cackling. 

Phil appears at the front door left open by Tommy as Niki walks past the two of them, who stay laying on the floor, starting on a conversation casually in the dirt.

“I swear, one of these days they’re going to end up doing that on a hill or something.” Phil jokes, Niki laughing. “How are you? How’s home?”

“Good, we’re good. I brought sweets,” Niki holds up a container, looking to hold pastries of some kind. “Hope you like them-”

“Niki!” Wilbur chimes, reaching over Phil and leaning onto his back, Phil nearly falling forward as Niki gives the box to Wilbur’s hand. “Oh, thank you, hope you’re having a nice day-”

“Those are for everyone.” Niki grins, and Wilbur just waves a hand and nods, running back into the house, Phil sighing fondly as he regains his footing. “Will!”

“Oh, yeah, I heard you-!”

“Hey, you-” Niki hears Techno say, and there’s a pause, then- “Hey! Wilbur, I swear to-” 

Wilbur shrieks, and there’s the sound of something crashing in the kitchen. 

“Careful!” Phil yells, only getting the sound of light arguing in return, Techno and Wilbur fighting over the box. 

\---

The rainfall starts up not too long after Niki’s gone, sprinkling quietly at first, then turning into a constant downpour, as the sun sets. She goes on her way with a small jog, as if she’s in a rush, not wanting to be caught in the rain. 

“Ranboo always gets antsy during rainstorms.” Tubbo says, as he and Tommy sit in Tommy’s room, Tubbo fiddling with a compass, poking at the mechanics, and Tommy picking a muffin. 

“He still doesn’t like rain?” Tommy asks, Tubbo scoffing with a grin. 

“No, it still burns him. But I think Eret was working on enchanting a raincoat for him, so maybe he’ll enjoy it more after that.” Tubbo shrugs, tugging at something and making the compass click. “Him and Niki were going to bake a cake for tonight, though.”

“I’m still pretty sure most of your house stress bakes.” Tommy says, brushing off crumbs from the bedsheets before eating another piece of the muffin. 

“We do not!” Tubbo defends, and Tommy just raises his eyebrows with an unconvinced laugh. Niki bakes as a hobby, but she’s made over 50 muffins once simply because Eret and Fundy had been late on their trip. Ranboo occasionally likes to make cakes, but he’s once made seven different ones because he wanted to bake something for Tubbo’s birthday, and he had wanted to get it right. “Or at least I don’t think so.”

“Think what you want man, doesn’t change the fact that I’m sure your cabinet is full of a bunch of pastries-”

“It’s not.” Tubbo lies, knowing full well there’s at least thirty cupcakes stored away at home.

\---

The rest of the day goes by quickly, and before Tommy knows it, he’s staring up at his ceiling in the dark of his room, the rest of the house asleep at the late hour. The rain still pours outside, a constant sound against the roof, through the window, and the house stays warm from the fireplace heating up the place in the living room.

But he doesn’t sleep. 

Tommy blinks up at the ceiling again, listening to the sound of wind and rain outside, listening to the way Tubbo quietly snores on the ground beside him. 

He can’t sleep. 

Holding back a sigh, he rubs his hands against his face, turning over on his side and trying to get comfortable again. There isn’t a reason why he’s up, just that his eyes refuse to stay closed, and his mind refuses to go blank. He kicks off his blanket for what feels like the hundredth time today, forcing his eyes shut and trying to drift off. 

About five minutes later, he’s more bored and annoyed if anything, and he’s still not asleep. 

Sitting up from his bed, Tommy looks over to Tubbo again.

He throws a pillow at his face, because he thinks he should not be the only one to suffer. 

Tubbo jolts as the pillow lands on his face, and he stays still for a moment, before groaning in despair at being woken up. His voice is a bit muffled though, through the pillow. He pulls it off his face, sending a look with narrowed eyes towards Tommy. 

“Why’d you do that?!” Tubbo whispers, Tommy shrugging and flopping back onto his bed, rolling to the side to look down at Tubbo. 

“Bored.” 

Tubbo just stares at him with a slight frown, and Tommy stares back, the two of them blinking at each other at an ungodly late time of night, rain pouring outside. 

Then Tubbo’s face shifts, and he nods, sitting up. 

He chucks the pillow into Tommy’s face. 

“ _ Motherfucker- _ ” Tommy curses quietly, scooting back and pushing the pillow off his face, only to find Tubbo getting to his feet with a yawn, picking up his own blanket and pillow. “What are you doing?” Tommy asks, half worried that Tubbo’s just going to move to the living room to sleep, which understandable, but then Tommy’s just going to be stuck not sleeping again. 

“Trying to sleep.” Tubbo responds, throwing his stuff at Tommy, then forcefully making him scoot over, making a spot for himself on the bed. 

“Oy- Listen, if the floor wasn’t comfortable for you, you know we can switch-”

“What? No, I’m not kicking you off your bed, that’s rude-”

“No, you can have the bed-”

“No, you’re not sleeping on the floor-”

“Watch me, bitch-” 

Tubbo wacks a pillow into Tommy’s face again, then latches his arms around his middle, like an annoying octopus. “Nope, now if you go, we both go down-”

“You’re underestimating my spite.” Tommy says, then rolls, taking them off of the ledge of the bed, landing onto the cushions laid out on the floor for Tubbo. They both nearly scream as they hit the floor, then go very still, waiting to see if they’ve accidentally woken anyone up. 

The house stays quiet, the rain still falling, and they sigh in relief, Tubbo face planting into Tommy’s shoulder, throwing an arm over Tommy. 

“No, you can have the bed, if you actually want-” Tommy insists, poking at Tubbo’s head.

“I don’t want the fucking bed.” Tommy snorts at the way his voice has gone from lighthearted to exhausted and slightly at the end of his rope once again. 

“Offer’s out there.”

“Offer denied.” Tubbo pats a hand onto Tommy’s shoulder, letting out a huff. “Goodnight.”

“Why the hell do I have to be your pillow-”

“ _ Goodnight _ .” Tubbo stresses, the two of them falling into silence, before snickering to each other. 

“Goodnight.” Tommy responds, resting his chin onto Tubbo’s head, and deciding to try closing his eyes again. 

It works, this time, and when he opens them again, it’s to the morning light and to Tubbo being a clingy fucker who’s arms won’t let go of his waist. He expertly ignores the fact that he was being just as clingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS YOUR HONOR- *sobs in joy*
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> *Looks at DreamSMP and all the Angst*
> 
> *Looks at unfinished homework*
> 
> Fuck it, I am going to write Comfort
> 
> I'm still technically on a writing break, so don't expect any updates for my other big stories, I just really wanted to write somethin small, because I ain't got no time for anything else
> 
> Thank you for reading! I am grateful for your existence, and I hope you continue to exist on this planet we call home


End file.
